


Of Blue Flowers And Misunderstandings

by 46captain46



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas-y, I mean, IT'S REALLY ANGSTY, M/M, i promise there is a happy ending, it has mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46captain46/pseuds/46captain46
Summary: It's basically my SNS secret santa gift on tumblr sooo.The prompts used for this were: jealous sasuke, flowers, and mistletoe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this is my SNS secret santa gift and I worked really hard on it. It's my longest work yet and I think it came out okay. I just hope it's not too OOC.  
> On a side note, Merry Christmas everyone!  
> Disclaimer:Guyyyys, we've been through this before...I don't own them (except for the plot and the OC), they are not canon, are they?? So yeah...I'm still trying though.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

It was just 2 days before Christmas and, well, Naruto was freaking out. He had just come back from a mission the previous day and he hadn’t even been able to decorate his place for the holidays. To make matters worse, his fridge was quite ramen-less which was pretty much a catastrophe all by itself.

He hadn’t cared for Christmas all that much the previous years but now Sasuke was here and he wanted to do something for the grumpy raven haired ninja.

He had a feeling that his best friend was going to spend the holidays alone and the thought caused a wave of sadness to wash over him. Clenching his fists he decided to make this Christmas special for Sasuke.

With that in mind, he went out to get a few boxes of ramen. Seriously, he had missed his favorite meal and he was going to eat as much of it as he was able to.

He left his house and started walking towards Ichiraku’s. The weather was getting worse and worse and he pulled his jacket tightly around himself, trying to block the cold air and stop his body from shivering.

The cold usually didn't affect him all that much but his body was still recovering from his mission and Kurama was concentrating more on his injuries than his temperature. Wrapping his arms around himself, Naruto kept walking in the roads of Konoha, now quiet as most of the people in the village hadn't dared come out of their houses when the weather was like that.

It was peaceful. It was...nice. Sometimes it felt good to be able to just be in the silence of winter. Contrary to popular belief, he actually kind of liked winter. 

He suddenly stopped walking in the middle of the road and closed his eyes. He turned his face towards the sky, taking a deep breath. He could now feel the first snowflakes fall on his cheeks, melting as they came into contact with the hot skin. The cold, as uncomfortable as it was, was something he had always appreciated. In a strange kind of way, it made him feel alive. He could see the hot air exit his mouth, could hear the biting wind whistling in his ears, he could feel the chilling air entering his lungs.

Winter made him feel alive when everything inside of him told him that he was dead.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the darkened sky above him. It was actually snowing now and he let out a sigh as he watched the world around him turn white.

He smiled lightly to himself as he thought this year’s Christmas. He wouldn’t spend the holidays alone in his house wondering and worrying. This year, the photos and the forehead protector wouldn’t be stained by tears, or hugged until he could breathe properly again.

This year he had him back, and oh god, it was like a wish come true. No, it _was_ a wish come true.

Sasuke was here and Naruto couldn’t be happier.

He started walking again, now a little more quickly, eager to get back home and make the dinner he had promised.

You see, the first thing he did after he returned to the village was to invite Sasuke over to his place. He wanted them to spend more time together, and surprisingly enough the other shinobi had agreed with nothing more than a ‘hn’. Of course, that didn’t bother the blond. He was used to the other’s antics by now, and if he was being honest with himself he had actually missed them. More than he would like to admit.

He shook his head lightly to get rid of these thoughts. He had just missed his best friend. That was it. He had missed him and he was glad he was back.

He kept walking for a few more minutes when he saw a girl struggling with a big bouquet and a few bags in her hands. He rushed to her aid as it seemed she was about to fall on her face on the slippery ground.

He quickly caught the bouquet that was about to fall off her hands. Startled, she turned to look at him, surprise written across her face. She recovered quickly though and smiled warmly at him.

“Thank you! You literally saved my ass.”

Naruto chuckled lightly as he helped her readjust it to her arms.

“No problem! Want me to help you with this?” the girl hesitantly nodded and she gave him the flowers.  He took them carefully and started following her after she told him where she lived. He was quiet for the most part, just watching the snow fall and admiring the beautiful flowers he was holding, which-

“Hey, these are really amazing! Did you make the bouquet yourself?” he asked her enthusiastically, noticing the little white details of it.

The girl blushed and nodded her head again, thanking him quietly.

Naruto nodded to himself.

“They are for your mom? Boyfriend?” he asked, not willing to let the silence consume him again.

“Uhh...girlfriend actually.” She replied. Naruto smiled at her again, and handed her the flowers as they reached the house.

“Nice. She must be pretty special.”

The girl took the flowers in her hands again, a little taken aback by how accepting the village hero was being.

“Yeah. She really is.”  She said looking down at the flowers with a fond look.

Naruto tilted his head, just observing her.

 _‘This is what being in love must be like.’_ He thought to himself. He briefly wondered if he had ever looked like that, if someone had looked at him like that.

He shook his head once again, not daring to think further of this, a little afraid of the answers his mind may provide him with.

She suddenly looked up again, breaking out of her daydream.

“Thanks again.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it. Anyway, I have to go, see you around!” he said and turned around to leave.

Before she could wish him goodbye he turned around again and shouted.

“By the way, I’m sure she’ll love them!”

The girl giggled slightly and waved as the shinobi disappeared out of her sight.

* * *

 

Sasuke couldn’t sleep. The nightmares were much more frequent since Naruto’s departure and he hadn’t slept properly for the two weeks the blond was missing. Most nights, like this, he went out for a walk, but even the chilly air didn’t help him go back to sleep. He usually took hours on his walks, trying to calm himself down, trying to bury the horrid images that had resurfaced after his nightmares.

Naruto was the only one that actually helped with the dreams. He was his anchor when he woke up and his support when he was trying not to break down.

He actually needed to listen to his soft snores every night, he needed his voice to sooth him back to sleep and his arms to rock him back and forth until the sun appeared in the sky again.

He had missed him. He would never admit it of course but he had. He had missed his loud personality and his stupid blue eyes and that infuriatingly beautiful smile that lit up his whole world.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, a small smile trying to break from his lips. Naruto was here now and had promised to make dinner which was bound to be a catastrophe because his skills in the kitchen were nonexistent but the thought was still kind of sweet.

He kept walking in the cold streets of Konoha, trying to clear his head and remind himself that the past was in the past and Naruto was with him.

The smile was finally revealed and he didn’t try to stop it this time. He was…happy. Naruto made him happy.  

Still smiling he continued his stroll, taking in the silence and serenity of winter.

Now that he thought about it, he would have to go back in a while to help the dobe make dinner. Yes, he had said that he would cook himself but last time that had happened it was thanks to Sasuke’s speed that the whole house wasn’t ashes now.

He shook his head fondly as he remembered the blond’s antics. He had missed them.

He lifted his head again and was ready to go back home when he saw him.

A mop of blond hair was dancing in the wind and the blue-eyed shinobi was smiling at a girl while handing her a huge bouquet of flowers.

Sasuke stood frozen on the spot, eyes wide and heart feeling like it had been crushed as he watched Naruto leave her side while shouting something Sasuke was too far away to hear.

His eyes followed Naruto until he could no longer see him and he felt an angry feeling clawing at his stomach.

He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth taking a few breaths, his eyes glued to the now completely empty road. 

He hadn’t realized he had fallen to the ground until his knees started soaking from the snow that was still falling above his head.

He felt his chest tighten and suddenly he couldn’t breathe. He panted and tried to force the oxygen to enter his lungs but it wasn’t working.

Something felt like it had cracked and it hurt. God, it hurt. He clutched his chest in vain trying to stop the pain, stop his shoulders from starting to tremble.

His smile had long ago disappeared, in its place now salty water was forming small rivers, falling down on the white road. 

_Who was she? How dare she take him away from him?_

He shook his head violently, his hands coming up to angrily wipe away his tears.

More replaced them though and it felt like it was no use. Still, he did it again and again until the water stop dampening his cheeks. He then got up and started walking slowly towards the house when he stopped abruptly. Should he go back? Could he? What if Naruto didn’t want him there anymore? What if he grew tired of his silence and decided he had enough?

What if- Sasuke stopped himself. Naruto wouldn’t treat him like that would he? He had practically gone to the end of the world to bring him back, he wouldn’t just tell him to leave, right? Somehow, Sasuke doubted it.

 He suddenly found himself in front of Naruto’s house. It could be considered his too as he spent more time there than his actual one.

He remembers how at first Naruto was inviting him over all the time. They ate together and he always ended up staying the night until he woke up one morning realizing that he was practically living with the blond idiot.

He didn’t mind one bit. The dobe’s house felt more like a home than anything else after the massacre ever had.

He was now looking at the front door, still not knowing what to do. Eventually he decided to go in and wait for Naruto to kick him out.

Sighing he entered the house, closing the door behind him, only to have Naruto hug him tightly from behind.

His eyes widened and he felt his chest constrict once again.

_What is happening?_

The sight that greeted him was not one he was expecting. Panic, relief and pain was written all over Naruto’s face and the blond hugged him more tightly, bringing him closer.

“Teme! I thought something happened! You weren’t here when I came back and you always are and I got so worried I was ready to go out and search the whole Konoha for y-” he was cut off by Sasuke wrapping his arms around him whispering softly that he was fine.

Naruto immediately relaxed and kept hugging the raven haired shinobi.

They both knew of Naruto’s nightmares. Many nights the blond would wake up screaming Sasuke’s name, terrified out of his mind that he had left once again or that he was dead.

These were the nights Sasuke did the comforting. These were the nights that he got reminded that Naruto was broken too. And that was okay.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered softy. Naruto just shook his head and slowly let him go.

“It’s okay.” He replied softly, giving Sasuke his softest smile, the one only he was allowed to see.

If there ever was any doubt that he was in love with him, it vanished as he felt his heart fill with warmth because of the sun in front of him.

This time, the small smile on his lips was pained and Naruto immediately noticed. Sasuke cursed at himself for letting his guard down once again, as it always happened in front of Naruto.

The blond came close to him again and gently touched his face.

They had discovered that physical touch helped them and when they had nightmares they always tried to reassure the other that they were both alive and well through touches.

It had slowly bled into their everyday lives too and they were both comfortable with it.

They knew what touching meant and it held great importance for them so they never took it lightly. Touching was something solely theirs and more times than not, it helped them calm down.

Sasuke unconsciously leaned into Naruto’s hand while he refused to meet his eyes.

Blue orbs widened and Naruto lifted Sasuke’s chin gently.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, trying to keep the concern out of his voice but failing.

Sasuke just shook his head and detached himself from Naruto, taking a few steps back. At this the blond furrowed his brows, a little more than confused at the situation.

“It’s nothing.” he said, his voice cold and his eyes guarded suddenly.

Naruto took a step forward.

“Come on Sasuke, what is it?” he pressed. The Uchiha just shook his head again and got farther away from him.

“I said it’s nothing, drop it.” He hissed.

Now Naruto was absolutely sure that ‘nothing’ was very much something and he was definitely not about to drop the subject.

“Well it’s clearly something so spill!” he hissed back, eyes piercing Sasuke’s own charcoal ones.

Sasuke clenched his teeth and tried to keep himself from shouting at the blond.

“Naruto-”

“No, don’t ‘Naruto’ me. I thought we were past that! I thought you trusted me.” He suddenly shouted.

Now Naruto was trembling a little, trying to take control of his emotions.

_I’m going to lose him again, I’m going to lose him again, I’m going to l-_

He was panicking slightly and Sasuke was putting more and more distance between them.

Sasuke was a little taken aback because _of course I trust you, you idiot, you’re the only person I would do anything for._

“That’s not the point. Just leave me alone!” he yelled back, his eyes almost spitting fire, trying not to think too much of the girl from before.

It hurt. It hurt a lot.

What broke him out of his reverie was Naruto’s voice.

“Since when was I able to do that?!” he replied, his voice cracking a little.

_I’m losing him, I’m losing him, I’m losing him, I-_

Sasuke felt his heart clenching at the truth of Naruto’s words.

He hated this. He hated how Naruto was making him feel, he hated how much he loved him.

The pain was getting bigger and bigger by the second and he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Then why were you with her earlier?” he shouted and a tear finally escaped and trickled down his cheek.

Naruto froze and Sasuke’s eyes widened, realizing what he had just said.

He turned around and opened the door, leaving the house as fast as he could.

He run outside not knowing where exactly he was going. The snow was falling heavily now and his feet sinked in the white blanket that had been formed on the road.

He heard Naruto calling him but he didn’t stop.

_How did this happen? How did he get himself into this mess?_

He shook his head violently and quickly disappeared out of the blond’s sight. He heard him scream his name one more time, fear evident in his voice.

Sasuke shut his eyes firmly.

He had just run away like some kind of a coward. He had run away because he was hurt and he had just made one of Naruto's nightmares come true.

 _Coward_. His mind whispered.

_You hurt him._

_How could you hurt him again?_

_You destroy everything you love._

_Coward._

Images of Itachi flashed before his eyes, of his family, of Naruto.

The blood was painting his eyes red again and it was spilling out, staining the world around him too.

He had stopped running now, finding himself in front of his parents’ graves. That was where he would go to when he was feeling like the world was crumbling, that he was that had caused it to.

He gently touched the stone, willing it to give his heart the strength to bear this heartache.

It seemed like Naruto was the only one that could make him feel like this.

It always had been this way.

He was afraid. He was afraid that he was going to lose him and the thought was both familiar and terrifying.

He loved him.

He loved him too much to leave him.

They both knew that if he did Naruto would chase him again, abandoning everything and everyone behind to get to him. He also knew that if asked, Naruto would leave with him without a second thought.

Sasuke didn't want that. He didn't want him to leave the life he had finally created here.

He slowly kneeled in front of the grave and tried to make sense of his tangled mind. Everything was a mess and everything was hurting and he was in the middle of it all watching as his mind was ready to shut down.

He had stayed there for almost an hour when he felt familiar strong chakra coming towards him.

* * *

 

The blond shinobi screamed his name again in vain. And again. And again.

_He is leaving. He's leaving, oh my god I'm going to lose him again._

Naruto closed the door and fell on the floor. His heart started beating erratically and his lungs felt like they were burning.

_Not again not again not again, please not again._

His eyes started burning and he blink rapidly to get rid of the already forming tears.

He shook his head and willed himself to calm down. If he started panicking now he wouldn’t be able to stop Sasuke.

He tried to control his breathing.

In.

And out.

In.

And out.

Once he felt like his lungs were working again he tried to make sense of the situation.

Sasuke had seen him with the girl before? How? And why was he so hurt-

Naruto’s eyes widened.

He was jealous. He was jealous and afraid that he was going to lose Naruto.

Sasuke _loved_ Naruto.

Sasuke Uchiha loved _him_. Naruto Uzumaki. 

And...Naruto realized, he loved him too.

The realization hit him like a chidori in his chest and the wind was knocked out of him.

“I love him.” he whispered.

“Oh my god I love him.” he exclaimed as he flew out of the door and into the snow to search for him.

He was frantic, he was afraid, he was desperate.

He had to find him. He had to explain.

He had to tell him.

* * *

 

If he was being honest he didn’t expect the punch he received once Naruto was close enough.

“That was for scaring the crap out of me!” Naruto shouted.

Startled, Sasuke fell back clenching his jaw, more surprised than in actual pain.

Naruto was panting and it looked like he had run there. The thing is, he probably had.

Before Sasuke had time to process what had happened Naruto had placed his lips upon his own. It was nothing more than a brush of lips but it left them both breathless.

Sasuke’s eyes had widened looking at Naruto’s closed ones.

_What’s happening? What is he doing? What’s happening?_

His mind was racing and his heart was trying to surpass its speed by beating erratically. He tried to make sense of what was happening but came out empty handed. Finally, tossing all thoughts aside he closed his eyes and pressed back, feeling Naruto’s lips move smoothly against his own.

The blond’s arms hesitantly circled around his waist, bringing Sasuke closer to him. Sasuke’s own wrapped around Naruto’s neck and he started running his fingers through soft hair.

Their mouths danced together in sync, hungry for the sweet taste of each other.

They felt like they were drowning and breathing and dancing and flying all at once. Naruto slipped his tongue in Sasuke’s mouth and the latter moaned quietly at the sensation, pressing back just as enthusiastically.

Eventually, the kiss slowed down and their lips softly parted.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke’s. The galaxies, the night skies he could see in them were some of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

Breathless and a little dazed, Naruto pecked Sasuke’s lips once more, loving their softness.

“Teme, I love you.” He whispered and he was sure that if Sasuke wasn’t so close he wouldn’t have heard him.

To be honest, the thing that topped everything else in beauty was the small smile that bloomed in Sasuke’s lips after hearing these words.  

Damn it, Naruto had fallen and he had fallen hard. How on earth hadn’t he realized it sooner?

Sasuke hugged him and whispered these words in his collarbone.

“I love you too, usuratonkachi.”

Naruto hugged him back and sighed. He looked up and saw that it was still snowing, small snowflakes dancing in the wind, falling soundlessly into the ground, covering everything in white.

After a few minutes of just enjoying each other’s company, Sasuke lifted his head, his eyebrows knit together.

“But-” he started but Naruto cut him off with a shake of his head and a light smile.

“She was just struggling with the flowers and I helped her carry them.”

The relief that washed on Sasuke’s face was evident as much as he tried to cover it.

“Oh.”

Naruto smirked, finding the perfect opportunity to tease the raven haired shinobi in front of him.

“Were you jealous Sasuke?” he grinned when said shinobi punched him - hard - in the arm and blushed slightly.

“I was not.”

“You totally were!” Naruto laughed as they made their way back, hand in hand.

“Shut it, dobe.”

And Naruto kept laughing. But Sasuke didn’t mind all that much. Or at all.

After all, he secretly loved Naruto’s laugh.

* * *

 

“You will actually try to cook?” Sasuke asked, one infuriating eyebrow raising, not-so-silently judging him.

“Oh come on bastard! My cooking isn’t _that_ awful.” Naruto whined.

“Last time you almost burnt the entire kitchen.” Again with the raised eyebrow. Damn that eyebrow.

“Oh come on! That was just one time!” he exclaimed exasperatedly, throwing his arms up.

“And the time before that you added sugar instead of salt.” Sasuke replied, crossing his arms.

“It’s not my fault they look so much alike!”

“Last week you literally melted the pot. The pot.” He said again, now glaring softly at Naruto.

The blond didn’t have any more arguments and he dropped his shoulders while pouting in what hoped was a cute way to Sasuke.

The Uchiha sighed and run a hand through his hair.

“Want to cook together?” he asked, and Naruto’s face immediately lit up and nodded enthusiastically.

Sasuke then nodded to himself and begun boiling the water.

“Oh! I have to go somewhere, wait a bit alright?” Naruto said and without waiting for an answer flew out of the door. 

* * *

 

“Aaaand you’re ready!” the girl exclaimed, finishing the bouquet with a simple white ribbon.

Naruto looked in awe at the blue flowers – _forget me nots_ – as the girl handed them to him.

He grinned as he took them carefully, trying not to destroy the beautiful bouquet.

“Thank you so much.” He exclaimed and paid for them.

“No problem!” she replied with a smile. “And by the way, you were right. She loved them.”

“Told you so!” he smiled at her.

“Good luck! He must be really special!” she said, repeating his words, as he walked out of the door.

“Thanks! He is my life.” He called back and exited the flower shop.

The girl was a little taken aback by his response but then she smiled.

_That’s what finding your soulmate must look like._

* * *

 

“You sure took your sweet time.” Came Sasuke’s voice as he opened the door.

Naruto grinned closing the door and entered the kitchen to find Sasuke making them dinner. And from the smell of it, it was going to be really good.

Sasuke turned around only to be met with a blushing Naruto and a huge bouquet of blue flowers.

He gaped at the blond, waiting for an explanation. Naruto handed them to him with that soft smile that melted his heart.

He gently took them, surprised that Naruto had brought him flowers.  

The other shinobi rubbed his neck in embarrassment, looking anywhere but Sasuke.

“I...uh…they are forget-me-nots and from what the girl told me they symbolize true and…and undying love.” He muttered, not noticing how Sasuke’s eyes had widened.

“Um…they are also a symbol of remembrance during…uh partings and…well a symbol of loyalty during a separation.” He finished. He was now looking at Sasuke, trying to make him understand why he chose these particular flowers. 

Sasuke put the bouquet on the table and pecked Naruto’s lips.

“Thank you, dobe.”

Naruto smiled again and went over to Sasuke to kiss his cheek softly. The Uchiha sighed and leaned slightly towards Naruto who in turn wrapped an arm around his waist. He then turn towards the oven and sniffed.

“So, what are you making? After you, so rudely started without me?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes at him and opened the oven to show him.

Okay, the turkey definitely looked better than the one he had tried to cook last year.

Sasuke untangled himself from Naruto to turn the turkey over. After he did, he looked back at Naruto who was pouting at him.

“No. No kisses until dinner is ready. I’m not actually a fan of burnt food.” He answered to the unasked question.

He was about to turn around again to turn off the oven when Naruto with a swift move pulled a mistletoe out of his pocket and held it above their heads.

Sasuke just glared at him and he responded with a huge grin.

“You’re impossible.” He said

“You love me though.” He replied, grin still in place.

Sasuke’s eyes softened and he nodded slightly.

“I do.” He muttered and kissed Naruto’s lips once again.

Okay so maybe burnt turkey didn’t taste all that good but Naruto didn’t regret it. And he knew Sasuke didn’t either.

Okay, maybe a little.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! I really hope you liked it! Kudos and Comments are always welcome!!
> 
> Byeeee,  
> 46captain46


End file.
